When Two Become One
by Reno the lover
Summary: I've gotten a lot of requests to do this! The sequel to Could He Come To Love Me? Kagome's missing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's jelous and Miroku and Sango are worried. What will happen next after two weeks of being apart. Rated M for later. SessKaga
1. Missing You

Sequel to Could He Come To Love Me?

When Two Become One SessKaga

Ch1 Missing You

Two weeks have passed since Kagome left the side of Sesshomaru, two long weeks. To her surprise Inuyasha had not mentioned a word about her staying with his brother; she assumed it was due to something either the others said or it was a pride thing. Miroku had asked her if she enjoyed herself and she had said that she had but it's not the staying with him that was hard, it was the leaving.

Now and then Kagome would stair off into space, wondering what he's dong, wondering where her love is. She didn't even realize Inuyasha had been so quiet since she came back, though it did bother the others.

Today Kagome had no time to be distracted by memories of those wonderful three days. Today she was busy looking for shards of the sacred jewel. A group of thieves attacking an old man on the road a few miles back; he had some info on a possible jewel in the next village. Inuyasha and his friends, with out question, took care of the thieves in exchange for this information.

Another day, another lonely sunset; the group had found the jewel shard, slain the demon and where now staying at a local inn as thank you for protecting the village, and there was no sign of Neraku today either. Today was the usual boring day, just all this week.

"Why won't he come back for me!" exclaimed the girl looking out to the woods as the sun set. Sango and Miroku both watched her knowing who she meant.

"He ain't com'en back because he don't want you," muttered the half-demon.

"Oh, Inuyasha …," she looked down to her feet.

"Why do you keep thinking about him?"

"What makes you say that?" retaliated the girl.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo all watched from the porch of the inn they where staying at.

"I knew this would happen eventually," stated the monk.

"Because I know him," started Inuyasha.

"No, you don't!"

"Kagome, you don't know him. You only think you do and it's driving me crazy!"

"Miroku," started Sango, "You handle Inuyasha I'll talk to Kagome?"

"Fine, I'll do what I can," Miroku didn't want to really get involved.

The two walked toward the arguing half-demon and miko, while Shippo and Kirara stood in the background staying clear of the soon-to-be fireworks.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" asked the demon-slayer.

"Inuyasha may I have a word?"

"Fine whatever," huffed the dog demon.

"Sure, what's up Sango?"

Sango and Kagome went back into the inn, leaving the guys outside to chat.

Sango sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Here sit," she started and Kagome complied.

"Something wrong?" asked the school girl.

"Well, it's just. You've been daydreaming a lot lately and your outburst tonight leaves Miroku and I wondering what happened when you were with Sesshomaru. Do you mind telling us?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"Well, I guess I have been feeling off lately ever since this whole thing started. Sango," started the other looking down at the floor, Sango awaited her reply, "I'm in love with lord Sesshomaru."

Sango's eyes widened in wonder, "Why him though Kagome?"

"Well it's just. I know he loves me too, he just really doesn't understand it yet. I'm afraid he'll forget what we shared. Sango I saw a side of him that's so different form the Sesshomaru we have all learned to dislike. I've seen how he fathers Rin, and keeps Jakin on his toes. I've seen love in his golden eyes and now I just can't get him out of my head," he voice cracked at the last word as tears start to fill her eyes. Sango rubbed her back to comfort her friend.

"And it started as curiosity but them I give it to him," she cried.

"Give him what Kagome?"

"My virginity!" she cried, "and now he's gone and I miss him!"

Sango was shocked at this new found information.

"Kagome get a hold of yourself!" she whispered, "You don't want to guys to think something's wrong."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "have you ever had this problem?"

"No, I've saved myself for the man I love; so I don't know what your going threw but I can say this. If you really love him you should go to him."

"Sango?" wined the other.

"Kagome listen to me. Forget about Inuyasha, he's done this to you too many times. If Sesshomaru's really the guy you say he is and if you really love him, you should go to him."

"But I don't know where he is," she dried her tears away.

"I can help you look for him."

"But Sango, what if-"

"No buts, I don't like seeing you like this and it's had everyone worried. If this is what it takes to make you happy then it's all that matters. Once we defeat Neraku, you and lord Sesshomaru can be together but if seeing him will help; you and I will go looking for him in the morning, sound fair?"

"Okay. I don't know why I got so emotional."

"You're not the first girl I've seen be like this over a guy, trust me its hormones. I'd parable be just as lost without Miroku around."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha in the face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is obviously going threw some stress. I think its best we are there for when she needs us instead of putting her thought down."

"What are you saying monk?"

"Well, for whatever reason she wants to see Sesshomaru, so instead of getting angry how about we try to figure out why she wants him to come for her so badly. If we can find out the root of the problem we can fix it. Sango's talking to her now, so just give it some time and see what comes of it."

"I hate waiting!" he shouted, "you know when I said I needed to be left alone the second day she was with him?"

"You went to go see her."

"Yah, wait how did you know?" asked the other distracted by the statement.

"Well you're easy to read Inuyasha."

"Anyway when I found them, Kagome and Sesshomaru where red in the face and Kikyo showed up and said they where far from their camp. Then Kagome tried to tell me that they where out picking berries and hunting rabbits. What do you think she takes me for?"

"You don't want me too, wait they where both red in the face?" Miroku tried to imagine a blushing Sesshomaru and all he could picture up was a distorted image.

"So I know he's up to something. But what gets me is Kagome wants to be with him, that's what I don't understand and it's really starting to piss me off," he wined.

"Didn't you ever stop to think maybe he's not doing anything wrong?"

"What?"

"Well there's a chance having Rin with him all the time has made him behave or even feel different about the human race. I don't think he would admit it if it where true; but what if Kagome saw something we couldn't because we weren't there?"

"Now you sound like her!"

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities. I know you hate your brother but people change Inuyasha."

"Damn it Miroku the day that dog changes will be the day you stop womanizing!"

"That's going to happen soon enough my friend," stated the monk, "besides the jealousy feeling you have right now might be good for you. It's a taste of your own medicine."

"Hell to jealousy, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well the way you always leave Kagome whenever Kikyo's around. You go to her and leave Kagome out of it, and that leads Kagome as well as the rest of us to believe you are not over Kikyo and that really hurts Kagome. Now she's found another guy who she likes and might like her back and that bothers you. A taste of your own medicine," he finished.

"Like hell!" shouted the half-demon. Enraged, he pushed passed Miroku and into the room they where all sharing at the inn.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing falling for my brother!"

"Inuyasha?" exclaimed Kagome, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you have been staring off into space and don't deny it, I know he did something to you while you were gone!"

"It's none of your business now leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me, damn it!"

Kagome was on the verge of tears again, looking at the hate in Inuyasha's eyes regarding his older half-brother. She got up off the bed trying to be strong after just having an emotional break down.

"I bet you slept with the bastard! He fucking wrapped you didn't he?"

Sango gasped at the accusation and Miroku stepped forward, "Stop it you don't know that Inuyasha you're blinded by hate for him."

"I want to the truth!" screamed the dog demon, worrying the owners of the house a little.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Kagome, running out of the inn full speed, not daring to look back.


	2. You Came For Me

Ch2 You Came For Me

The sun sets behind the mountains of the western lands as Sesshomaru looks down at the valleys below. Rin and Jakin are already asleep and for the sixth night in a row Sesshomaru finds himself struggling to get to sleep. (It's been two weeks) he thinks to himself (will I ever go back to being normal with out her? Is this the way a demon is meant to feel when he's in love for the first time? Now that I know the feeling I crave her otherwise unwanted touch) Sesshomaru closed his eyes to imagine Kagome's smiling face. (I wonder if she misses me.)

Kagome ran deeper and deeper into the woods. She knew she wasn't feeling like herself, she knew Inuyasha shouldn't be able to make her cry so easily, but this time it did, this time she didn't want to even look at him. (What's wrong with me? Inuyasha and I have had fights before but I've never cried about them before. I've always fixed the problem head on or blew it off until I could cool off, then fix it. I've never run away form him crying like this before. And he's just doing what he does best when he gets the wrong idea about something. Oh but wait, he's not wrong. At least he's mostly right. I did sleep with his brother, but it wasn't forcefully, we both wanted it. And why does it matter anyway; what about him and Kikyo?)

Kagome felt stressed and tired by the time she realized she didn't know where she was going. All of her things where left at the inn so she knew she had to go back; and at the same time, she didn't know the way. She knew she did not run in a straight line, the forest wouldn't allow it. (So what now Kagome, you had to get yourself lost in the woods at night with no bow and arrow and no way to know how to get back), she thought to herself. (I have no food, water, clean cloths and its cold out here. I need to find my way back and stop being so emotional. Why am I so emotional? Could it be … no, I hope I'm not pregnant!) Kagome's hair fell out of place as her heart started to race.

"No! I can't be pregnant! What am I going to tell mom, how will I finish school? How will I pay for a baby and what will I do if it has ears like Inuyasha? This is bad, I need to get back."

A wolf howled near by and Kagome's heard jumped.

"This is bad," she whispered to herself, "I need to go. Inuyasha please come find me, I know you're mad at me but I could really use your help right now." The sound of the wolf reminded her of a conversation she had shared with Sesshomaru. He had told her of when he first had Rin traveling with him. She had been killed by a pack of wolves and he had to bring her back; she had been killed by wolves.

Kagome started to panic and in her heart she hoped it was just Koga and his wolves she didn't even care if they where the ones who attacked Rin, she had hopped not, but she knew if they where the ones who fallow Koga she would be safe; but if they where not, she might be food for the night.

"Koga!" she called in a shaky voice, hoping it was just him.

From behind she heard a low snarling. When she turned about a pair of yellow, glowing eyes stared her down, white teeth exposed.

"K-Koga," she stammered, "please help, someone?" (I can't move, I have no weapons, this isn't one of Koga's wolves!) Another set of yellow and Kagome found her feet and started to run for her life.

"Help!" she screamed, wanting anyone to hear her.

Back at the inn Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked about, seeing Miroku and Sango waiting by the fire place.

"I can't believe you aren't trying to find her, it's getting late," stated Miroku.

"She'll be fine, let her new boyfriend handle her," he wined.

"I'm going to look for her," stated the demon slayer.

"Do whatever you want; I'm tiered of always being the one who goes after her."

"You're always the one going after her because you're always the one who causes her to leave" pointed the dark haired man.

Sango took a step out feeling uneasy.

"What if something happened to her?"

"She's probably still in the village somewhere. I wouldn't worry too much," blurted the white-haired demon.

Kagome tripped over a root of a tree, sticking out of the ground. She screamed for dear life.

"Help, please, Ahhhhhhhhh!" her high pitched scream was droned out by the sound of teeth snapping and claws ripping at her clothing. Before she could react to the searing pain, a rush of green light tackled the wolves and beat them far away. Streams of green and blue rushed passed her injured body pummeling into the wolves as they came back to attack the unseen force. A light green whip of light bound the dogs and melted their bodies to the earth. Upon seeing this gruesome butcher bestowed upon the wolves, Kagome blacked out.

(What happened? I feel like my bodies on fire, it hurts and my bones ache but I'm still alive? Am I still alive? I have to be if I can still feel the pain. It hurts to move too much, and I think I'm getting an infection but… Am I moving? Hold on, who's moving me? Why can't I open my eyes?)

A figure moving in the shadows put Kagome's body in a cool pool of water, stripping her of her ragged clothing.

(What's going on? Come on Kagome I need to open my eyes. I need to see! This feels so nice, like something I've been waiting for belongs to me now, like …) She takes a breath, (like I'm floating in a nice cool bath.)

A hand is placed along the side of her face, and a familiar voice whispers deeply to her from above her.

"Kagome, can you hear me?"

Slowly Kagome opens her eyes to see a pair of yellow red, reflector eyes gazing back at hers.

"Can you hear my voice?"

"Yes," she paused, "It's you! I knew you'd come," her voice is weak and quiet but Sesshomaru's dog-like hearing picked up every word.

"I said we'd see each other again soon."

"I'm just glad you haven't forgotten me."

"I could never forget you."


	3. Inuyasha And Sesshomaru

Ch 3 Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"I've missed you so much," a tear falling from her eyes, "I was afraid you might have forgotten me."

"I was beginning to wonder the same about you. I may have lived a long life but I still have many memories I will not forget," he smiled slightly.

"Oh, I guess I should have known," smiled the other.

"What happened to you? Why are you here alone?"

"Well Inuyasha and I got into a fight, no it's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm just so glad you're here Sesshomaru, but where are my cloths?" after realizing her discomfort, Kagome began to blush as she saw herself laying in a pond of cool water, nude.

"They where torn to shreds, luckily they acted as a sort of shield. You're body could have suffered much more then it did. I removed your shredded cloth after vanquishing the wolves. You really should have taken your bow and arrows with you."

"Yah, I realized that when I heard them coming toward me. But what am I going to do for cloths?"

"I will send Rin into a human village in the morning to retrieve some cloths for you."

"No, you don't have to do that, I have cloths at the inn my friends and I are staying at. I'm sure their all worried about me."

"At least accept a blanket to cover yourself when you go back."

"Could you take me back? I don't really know where I am."

Sesshomaru agreed and gently picked her up in his arm holding her close. Quietly he took flight back to his own camp.

Kagome closed her eyes in pain as her bones cracked and sore body shifted inside of her when gravity took its pull on her.

"It hurts," she wined.

"It won't last I'll be quick."

When they arrived at camp, Rin, Ah-Un and Jakin where already asleep; Sesshomaru took a large blanket from Ah-Un's ridding pouch and wrapped it around Kagome's frail body. Keeping the flight closer to the ground, they found a small village full of humans. Most of the villages where asleep so Sesshomaru landed and carried Kagome to the inn she had been staying at. Quietly he knocked on the back door on the porch.

Miroku, sleepily opened the door and was shocked at the sight of Sesshomaru standing before him with a tattered Kagome in his arm.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, "Miroku I need some cloths," she said sourly.

"Y-Yes of course!" the monk rushed over to Kagome's bad to have a look inside as Sango and Inuyasha rushed over to aid her.

"Kagome what happened?" exclaimed Inuyasha with fear in his voice, "where are your cloths and why are you dirty and covered in blood?" He looked at his older, half brother, "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"I protected her from a pack of wolves in the forest, after she ran from you of course."

"Wolves," started the other, "wolves did this to her! Why didn't you fight them Kagome?"

"I didn't have a weapon with me Inuyasha."

"Oh, that's just great!" shouted the other, "so you're prince charming had to come save you."

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, "I called for you're help but you didn't come, Sesshomaru was just out for a while and heard my cry. He saved me with out knowing if you were there or not."

"You should be grateful Inuyasha;" started Sango, "if not for lord Sesshomaru, Kagome might be dead."

"We are very grateful to you Sesshomaru," stated Miroku, bowing his head in respect.

"Could you guys go outside and let me help Kagome get dressed?" asked Sango.

"Sure," replied the monk. Inuyasha was the first out the door enraged and not wanting to loose control of his anger with Kagome in her state. Miroku fallowed shortly behind him and Sesshomaru gently put Kagome to her feet, being sure that she can stand on her own before leaving.

"Please don't go anywhere tonight, Sesshomaru," pleaded the bruised girl.

"I'll just be outside," agreed the tallest of the group.

Sango helped Kagome into a pair of sweat pants and a zip up grey hooded sweat shirt. She looked at the cloths with curiosity, "So this is what they wear in the future?"

"Only when it's cold out or if someone is getting some exercise. I brought it because I was being prepared for when it rained here."

"So it looks like you didn't have to go too far to find him."

"Really I wasn't looking for him; I was just running to clear my head. I needed to get away to think about a few things."

"It's understandable, you were really emotional, I can see why you would want to get away from all the tension in the air."

"I wonder how there doing outside."

Inuyasha was staring at Sesshomaru with anger and Sesshomaru was simply looking back at his brother with boredom. Shippo and Kirara hid behind Miroku who was trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"Be careful you might burst a vain," submitted Sesshomaru smugly.

"Shut up! Who the hell gave you permission to come here, to a human village anyway?"

"That would be Kagome."

"Well I say leave!"

"Last I checked you weren't Kagome."

"So now you follow the orders of humans? First Rin and now Kagome is that it?"

"Hmm, I wonder why she ever liked you," replied the other distastefully, "after all you behave just like a child."

"Why you-!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru full force.

"Sit boy!" called Kagome from the now opened door of the inn.

"Feeling better?" asked the monk.

"Well sort of, I'm just happy to be dressed. I'm also glad I got Inuyasha to sit before a fight broke out," annoyance filled her voice.

"Hey, he started it!" commented the half-demon.

"No," Sesshomaru closed his eyes with irritation, "you were glairing at me."

Kagome walked over to her prince.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he looked at her waiting for her question without word, "Do you think it would be okay if you stayed with me tonight?" Inuyasha's ears perked up in question. Miroku and Sango watched Sesshomaru's face soften, both where amazed for they have never seen him look so calm, or with any expression for that matter.

"If that is what you wish?"

"It is."

"Hold on!" started Inuyasha, standing up, "Isn't that up to all of us? We're staying here too ya know and what about the owners?"

"The owners said we could stay as long as we like," started Miroku, "and since we did save the village I don't think they would have a problem, there's three rooms, one for each of us, so there's plenty of room."

"Yah, and since we have our own rooms you won't have to look at each other," finished Sango.

"Is the whole world trying to conspire against me?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised you even know what conspire is," stated Shippo, "you're just jealous Inuyasha."

"What!"

"Well, Sesshomaru will get to stay in the same room as Kagome and you don't."

Inuyasha hit Shippo upside the head for his remark.

"Ow! Kagome Inuyasha's hitting me again!"

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha fell to the floor, Sesshomaru was entertained.

"But there is something to consider," stated the older brother and all eyes looked to him.

"I will only do this for Kagome, I have no intentions to join you're group nor do I wish to stay so close to a village of humans. This is only for one night and I need to bring Rin here with me."

"That's fine," smiled Sango, "Rin can stay in my room, with me."

"You're awful happy about this," stated the younger brother.

"I just want to see this change in him Kagome mentioned."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization, he had changed. He knew he had because he was agreeing to stay at a human village.

"Yah, well I don't trust him. I bet the whole village will be burnt to the ground by morning."

"Calm down," stated the dark haired man, "you need to be more open minded Inuyasha."

"Don't start with that you lectures monk," growled the other.


	4. A SleepOver She'll Never Forget

Ch 4 A sleep-over she'll never forget.

The night grew cold and Kagome's wounds where healing quickly, she still ached but she could move and she could speak. Inuyasha was sure to stay up all night to keep an eye on Kagome's bedroom door, and his ears open for his smug brother; but Kagome didn't care, she was with her Sesshomaru and nothing was going to change it this night. Rin was asleep comfortably in a real bed and Jakin stubbornly slept out side with Ah-Un. Miroku and Shippo both snored quietly in the night, as Kirara curled up with Rin in and Sango on the low bed.

"I'm so happy you decided to stay with me Sesshomaru," Kagome sang cheerfully. Sesshomaru smiled slightly to himself, "maybe now I'll be able to sleep," he admitted.

"You haven't been sleeping well either?"

"No, not for more then a week now, I'm usually a light sleeper but it's even hard to keep my eyes closed now."

"I've been having troubles too. I've also been having memories," she paused to blush, "about our bath."

Sesshomaru's smile broadened a bit, "I've thought about it myself, I had wondered how long you could fight the urge on your own. I wondered if you would give in to Inuyasha to help with your pleasure or perhaps even the monk, since he seems to be a bit of a pervert himself."

"I will admit I've had the urge but I could never do that. I don't think its right to do that to anyone not even to you," she paused to look at him, "as long as we're together I don't want to give myself to another man, no one but you Sesshomaru."

"It's flattering, and I too have been feeling the same. For some reason being with you is different, I feel like I can't mate anyone else, like it's not something someone like me should have the privilege to do."

"Privilege?" she paused, "You really mean you have gone with out too?"

"I have gone without making love for quite some time before you came along; I just never cared to become a slave to desire. Now that I've had you …"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He stands in front of her as she sits on the edge of her mat. Gracefully he moves his body down to her level and whispers in her ear, "I don't think I can stay in the same room as you, or even so much as look at you any longer with out making you want to scream again."

Kagome blushed intensely.

"But Sesshomaru, what about the others," she paused, "they will hear us."

"We can be quiet, and I don't care if they do hear. I really want to make you cum Kagome. And I want you right now." He finished his whispering with a kiss to her jaw line causing her to tremble at the heat of his breath in her ear.

"S-h-o-m-a-r-u," her voice shook with excitement as she felt her body growing warm and filling with desire for his touch again.

"Kagome," he moaned in his deep, vibrate voice. Gently he kissed her neck and began to move lower, planting playful butterfly kisses all down her neck.

"I don't like those cloths on you," he complained, "They don't give me enough to put my lips too." Kagome giggled at his lustful words.

Sango blushed at the sound of Sesshomaru's words. She was in the next room and the walls where thin enough for her to hear every whisper; Miroku was blushing in the room opposite Sango's and Inuyasha was trying to draw a picture in his mind as he sat up in Miroku's room.

"Is he serious?" whispered the half-demon to the monk, earning a shush; Sesshomaru's eyes glistened, he knew who all could hear but he didn't care, the thought of an audience was thrilling to him, but he didn't dare tell the girl or she may refuse his longing desire.

"Okay," agreed Kagome, "I want this too, but we're going to have to keep it down, if I say it's too much we have to stop, I don't want to scream."

"Agreed," smiled the demon lustfully.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha blushed madly and all looked to the sleeping children and cat hopping the sounds from the next room won't wake them, no one was going to sleep tonight.


	5. I've Needed This!

Ch 5 I've Needed This

Slowly and skillfully, Sesshomaru used his only hand and teeth to pull Kagome's pants off, she blushed when she felt the soft of his hair brush her thighs. Kagome helped by throwing off her shirt and undershirt. Sesshomaru stood tall as Kagome's fingers fumbled his kimono and pulled his pants to the floor, exposing his already hard murmur.

"So big already?" questioned the girl causing Sango to hide her head beneath the pillow in embarrassment and Miroku to feel that tingeing sensation in his own pants. Inuyasha held his breath. (What do I do?) he asked himself, (I can't just barge in there while they are nude! If I do I'll see Kagome and she'll never let me hear the end of it, what's worse, I'll also see him.) Inuyasha almost gagged at the thought of seeing his brothers; no he could not finish the thought. Miroku closed his eyes and tried to imagine the whole seen playing out in the next room.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed looking to his love with passionate eyes. Kagome was lost in his seas of gold for a moment, she could feel her face growing red and her heart began to race. (This isn't at all like when we where in the pond, I know what to do this time and I know how it's going to feel this time.)

"Kagome, could we try something a bit different this time?"

"Sure," she blushed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, first I would like to feel you're touch," he admitted almost bashfully.

Kagome nodded and scooted next to her love, gently placing her soft hand around his hardened cock. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to enjoy the taunting pleasure she was giving him. She gently squeezed while moving up and down his long 7 ½" shaft. Sesshomaru breathed deep and his penus pulsed in time with her movements. Kagome could feel herself growing wet as she watched the expressions play intensely on her love's face.

"You should taste it," he whispered and she blushed.

Kagome complied and gently bent down to kiss the tip of his murmur. An electric surge when threw his body as his back arched. Kagome knew this was it, this is what he meant by try something different. She took his manhood partly into her mouth causing his lips to part. He petted her hair gently and played with her long black locks with his long, white fingers. Kagome began to lick and suck the throbbing murmur gently, bobbing her head in time. She used her jaw muscles to push his tip to the roof of her mouth, making a sucking sound that all listening ears could hear. She pulled off and laughed at the sound, causing Sesshomaru to smile at her cute face.

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome to her back and poisoned his face between her legs. She remembered the feeling form before and didn't know if she cold take it or not. He didn't wait for her approval. Sesshomaru lapped his tongue into her opening making her jerk and fuss about, trying not to make too much noise. His arm reached up to grasp her right breasts, gently rubbing the pointed nub.

"Kiss me Sesshomaru," she moaned.

Sesshomaru pulled away and moved his lips all up her belly, her neck and placed them to her lips licking the lower plush asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth in the kiss and tasted that unmistakable spice and heat that was his saliva, but this time there was another less familiar taste in his mouth she decided was from her. Kagome deepened the kiss by leaning into him as much as she could, being on bottom. She gripped his hair and he moaned into the kiss. She moaned back and tugged at his long, thick hair.

Sesshomaru played his fingernails along the shell of her ear. He forced himself on top of her, not thinking about her injuries. She didn't seem to mind; Kagome wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned in an almost loud voice, "I need this! I need you inside of me now, please," she begged breathless her breasts pushing against his hard chest and her nipples pointed.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear," he admitted auditable.

Sesshomaru pushed himself deep inside her forcefully, and Kagome let out a squeal. Sesshomaru leaned in quickly to muffle her excitement with a deep, tong throbbing kiss that filled her senses with spice and desire; she couldn't breathe or think anymore. She didn't know where she was, and suddenly it didn't matter anymore because she was with him, and this felt so damn good!

Sesshomaru racked inside her body, deep with in, trying not to loose control so they might enjoy this a moment longer.

"Oh, ooh," Kagome breathed and moaned with pleasure, trying to keep it down but she couldn't tell how loud she was being anymore, "Ahhah, ah, oh!" she squeaked and Sesshomaru began panting as he pushed his body up and down pulling half way out and pushing all the way back in again. He kissed her fiercely as he pushed all the way in and held it there for a moment before repeating the action.

"Oh," breathe Sesshomaru, "K-Kagome, ah-h"

"Yes, yes," her voice was becoming more and more high pitched, as a wet smacking sound could now easily be hard from Kagome's vagina.

"We're getting loud," admitted the demon blushing not really caring about the loudness but more about his image if Rin heard him.

"I don't even care anymore," started the miko, "oh, my god, Sesshomaru," she wined, "h-harder! Please!" Kagome's boobs where bouncing in time with Sesshomaru's fucking and he was growing stronger and yet, weary, "I can't hold it much longer," admitted the white haired, gold eyes demon. One final thrust and Kagome's back arched, she let out a silent scream as tears fell from her eyes and her throat tightened up around a scream that was never heard.

After a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru pulled out a hint of fear filled his eyes before he fell to the bed along side Kagome. Both started panting for air and they looked to each other.

Once Kagome caught her breath she smiled to her love and scooted closer to him.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Kagome," started the other with a look of defeat on his face. Kagome's eyes focused on the look of defeat she had never seen on him before with concern.

"What is it?" she demanded fearfully.

Everyone's ears where open waiting for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry," he looked down at her soaked thighs, "but I didn't move away soon enough."

Miroku and Sango held their breaths looking at the sealing with wide eyes, they knew what he meant. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in denial.

"Don't say it," she whispered.

"I don't want to say it." Kagome's heart raced.

"I'm pregnant?"


	6. Thinking Up Names

Ch 6 Thinking Up Names.

"You might be," admitted the other, "there's no say for sure."

The following day Kagome had slept in. There was a group meeting between Inuyasha's group while Sesshomaru and Jakin waited outside with in eye sight of the porch. Ah-Un was eating an apple that had fallen from a near by tree and Rin had left to explore the village.

"Did you sleep well me lord?"

"More or less; better then I have been," the distant tone in his voice left the imp wondering but not questioning.

"So me lord, when are we leaving this group? It's displeasing to remain in a village and so unusual for us to do."

"It's good for Rin to be here."

"Well yes me lord, but wasn't that why we had the human girl with us for three days naught but a couple of weeks ago? Why stay here now, it defeats the purpose of ever keeping that girl around."

"Are you questioning my decision Jakin?"

"N-n-n-no me lord wouldn't dream of it!"

Inuyasha took a step outside and walked in silence toward the demon in question, "Hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's silence was answer enough when he turned his attention to the half demon unwillingly.

"If Kagome has you're kid you do realize it will be a half demon, don't you?"

"I don't believe that is any concern of yours."

"What!" exclaimed Jakin looking to his lord, "you mean to say you mated with that wretched human girl?"

Again Sesshomaru remained silent and he closed his eyes with guilt, "leave us Jakin."

"Yes me lord," Jakin wondered off into the woods with his head hanging low. He felt he no longer knew his master.

"What will you do?" asked the younger of the two.

"I don't know."

The wind blew gently threw both their hair as silver locks swayed calmly in the breeze.

"Well we're heading to a larger village nearby here to see a doctor. Miroku said we wont know for a few days but it's still good to find out as soon as we can. But then Kagome said they have special tests in her time. She will know in three days," Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as if stressed for the first time, "I think you should stay with her while she is waiting for the results."

"You want me to stay?"

"Well yes and definitely no; but she's already trying to come up with names so since it's you're fault you will have to bear it same as us."

"Already thinking up names?" (So she wants to keep it.) Sesshomaru fought the urge to cringe at the thought of a half demon son or daughter.

Sesshomaru entered the inn and found Kagome looking out the window of the living room. There where few people present so he decided to take a seat across from her.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru," she smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she gave a week smile.

"Do you intend to truly keep the infant? How do you plan to take care of it?"

Kagome had a distant look in her eyes. Something was on her mind that she didn't know how to share.

"Well I was thinking. There are many options on having this baby but … in truth I'm terrified. I can't just give it up. I really don't know what I'm going to do. If I have it in my time I might not be able to bring it back here but if I have it here there's a better chance of loosing either it's or my life because doctors don't have the right equipment to make it easy on my body, that and I would have to have it naturally. But then if I had it there how would I take care of it?" Kagome's eyes filled with fear for the baby she was trying to hold back a choke of tears because she didn't want lord Sesshomaru to see, "What would I do if he couldn't come back here to meet his daddy and how would I be able to buy it food? What's mother going to do when she finds out?" a tear escaped and Sesshomaru stood from the table, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"I do not have these human feelings so I do not understand them well. But I can say I will do what I can … if it keeps you happy. Even if it means having," he paused as he realized Inuyasha standing in the door way listening to every word with wide eyes as thought he could not believe what his brother was saying, "a weak half breed," his words where forced and unsettling to both Kagome and Inuyasha as he silently stormed out of the inn. (I'm counting on the test to come back negative. What will become of me if my child is only half demon? What the hell has gotten into me, this Sesshomaru is not like before.)

Rin had been waiting outside with Jakin and Ah-Un she jumped when Sesshomaru came into view.

"We leave now Jakin," stated the demon bitterly.


End file.
